Vehicle original equipment manufacturers and fleet owners are continually looking for solutions to reduce cost by reducing the number of parts, reducing the overall weight, and reducing the number of production steps to produce the vehicle. Vehicle original equipment manufacturers are also looking for solutions to improve vehicle mileage and emissions, Regulations are currently being drafted worldwide that will enforce the further reduction of vehicle emissions, Thermoset and fiberglass reinforced plastic materials are currently used, but these materials are limited in their forming operations. Therefore, solutions which can improve vehicle mileage and reduce vehicle emissions are continually desired.